A Day With Teletubbies
by yokainomiko
Summary: Kagura serenades her beloved as he cowers. What exactly does this have to do with Teletubbies? Read to find out. OneShot


  
New AN: Sorry it took so long to repost, I'm just not really sure what I did "grammatically wrong" Just because I have trouble with dialogue…anyways. Please review so I can surpass what reviews I had before, and if you add this to a C2 community…please tell me 

-

Extra note, it doesn't say repost in the summary because I have a theory it will get less reviews then

-

Just so you know, this story is not focused only on Teletubbies, it just made the story sillier. I'd like to say that this is a one-shot and there is Tohru bashing. I like her, but it's so easy to pick on her. In a way I picked on everybody, don't take it personally. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Teletubbies, or the song that Kagura sings to Kyou

-

A Day With Teletubbies

"Kyou-kun!" A voice rang out

"No, no please no…" Kyou whispered.

"Kyou-kun! I'm so glad to see you! I was afraid that you wouldn't be here!" Kagura yelled as she ran towards Kyou.

"Why wouldn't I be here woman? I live here fer cryin' out loud!" Kyou yelled back and indeed he did as Kyou happened to be just outside the house where he, Yuki, Shigure and the ditz Tohru lived.

"Oh Kyou-kun!" Kagura said with a blush as she pounded Kyou in the cheek. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Eep!" was all Kyou could say before Kagura started pounding him here and there… swinging him around screaming, you know…the usual.

About a half-hour later Kagura had calmed down yelling "Who did this to you Kyou-kun?" and Kyou was now somewhat huddled to himself in fear.

"What…what did you come here for Kagura?" Kyou whispered, very, very afraid.

"That's right! I didn't come here just for a visit now did I?" Kagura giggled. "I came to sing for my boyfriend Kyou-kun!"

"I'm not your boy—" Kyou paused thinking of the horrors ahead and corrected himself saying after a sigh. "What are you going to sing?"

"A song from your favorite anime beloved," and with that she started to sing:

He wanders off, he's lost without me 

_Doesn't hear a word I say_

_I try to give advice, I tell him twice_

He won't listen, he's got to do it his own way 

Kyou covered his ears wondering what he did to deserve such torture as she sang the chorus

He drives me crazy, all of the time 

_**He drives me crazy, he drives me**_

_**Out of my mind**_

_**Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

But he drives me crazy 

Kyou was then thinking, "**_He_** drives me crazy? It should be **_She_** drives me crazy, what the hell's wrong with this girl?"

But before he could voice his complaints Kagura started singing verse two:

He's here and there, everywhere 

_Just lookin'_

_Always finding something new_

_I know he's kind of strange_

_He'll never change_

_Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

He drives me crazy, all of the time 

_**He drives me crazy, he drives me**_

_**Out of my mind**_

_**Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

"Oi! Kagura!" Kyou yelled trying to save himself from more pain, unfortunately Kagura was at the climax of the song and took that as a request to sing louder.

Just go off in your own direction 

_And see if anybody cares_

_Just don't come runnin' back to me_

_Kyou Sohma_

_He'll be wishin' he had listened then_

'_Cause I've told hime time and time agaaaiiinn_

Kagura held the note going higher and higher as windows started to break and the house shook, Kyou couldn't take it any longer. So with that he tackled her knocking the wind out of her.

"Kyou! I didn't know that the song I chose for our love would affect you as passionately as it did me!" Kagura chimed with a blush and another punch.

"Oof!" Kyou said. He quickly shook his head and said, "Are you daft woman? That's a Pokémon song! I hate Pokémon!"

"Y-you mean it's not your favorite anime?" Kagura said oh-so innocently with a finger on her lip.

"Hell no!" he yelled waving his arms around. "My favorite anime is DIGIMON!"

"Digimon?"

"DIGIMON!" Kyou then proceeded to sing his own song. "Digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions! Digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions! Chan—"

Kyou was cut off with a shriek from You-Know-Who. "Kyou-kun! What's wrong with you?"

"ME?"

"Yes! Don't you know that Digimon," Kagura made a disgusted face. "Is the worst show ever? It's even worse that _Teletubbies_!"

Kyou froze. "Nothing, nothing is worse that **_Teletubbies_**" Kyou whispered with a serious tone. A chilled breeze flew by as Kyou formed a fetal position.

"**_Teletubbies?_** Teletubbies is my favorite anime!" Tohru the idiot chirped.

Kyou and Kagura turned to face the arrival with shocked faces.

"W-where did you come from?" Kyou asked very shocked.

"I came from my mother silly! Any other questions?" Tohru merrily replied.

"A-ano, Tohru-kun…Teletubbies isn't an anime…" Kagura said slowly as to not confuse the moron.

"It isn't?" Tohru asked shocked. She then pondered "Then what is it?"

Very confused she walked away as Kyou and Kagura sweatdropped. She then proceeded to crash into the door as she yelled. "Yuki-kun! Teletubbies is on!"

"Just a minute!" Yuki yelled back.

"Did you know that Teletubbies isn't an anime?" Tohru stupidly asked.

"Of course I knew that moron" Yuki thought to himself. "But time with Honda-san is time with Honda-san"

"No kidding?" Yuki said with a very fake look of disbelief. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know either!" Tohru happily answered.

Kyou and Kagura looked at Yuki questioningly. "What?" Yuki replied, "I find it very educational!"

Kyou and Kagura stared for what seemed like and eternity until Kagura broke the silence.

"Do you really like Digimon?" Kagura asked in disbelief.

"It's my favorite anime" Kyou replied with his arms crossed. "Duhhhh!"

"Then, then there's only one thing to do"

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" Kyou prayed to himself.

"I can't date anyone who puts Digimon above Pokémon we're over. I'm sorry Kyou-kun" Kagura said sadly.

"That's gr—I mean that's too bad…" Kyou said trying to hide his smile.

"I know Kyou-kun but it's for the best, we had a good run." Kagura turned to Kyou and smiled. "Good-bye Kyou-kun, I hope that we can still be friends."

And with that Kagura walked away as Kyou trembled trying to hold back leaping for joy. Kyou was just about to let loose when Shigure popped his head out a window

"Ne, Kyou-kun do you want to watch Yugioh! with me?" Shigure asked in his playful tone.

"Hell no! I'm missing Digimon!" Kyou yelled as he raced against Shigure to get to the television only to find two people already there.

"Hello everyone" Tohru said smiling. "Are you here to watch Teletubbies with me and Yuki-kun? It's very educational, did you know it's not an anime?"

Shigure and Kyou sat down silently weeping over their lost shows as Tohru kept yelling out "E-oh!" and "Big hug!"

"I'm surrounded by morons…" Yuki thought to himself using Hatori's coined phrase

-

Um, yeah. This story is very random, but I had a great time writing it. The song is called He Drives Me Crazy on the soundtrack Totally Pokémon. So…now that you've read it would you like to review?

2/2/05


End file.
